Homestuck Haiku's
by EvilPieIsGood
Summary: A series of Haiku's I wrote for the characters of Homestuck. Please note that these do have spoilers in them, and also have not been updated to go along with recent updates. Please enjoy! (As of march 2013, I am calling this complete. I still am a huge homestuck fan, I just have no motivation to continue writing haiku's for the comic anymore. Maybe at another time...)
1. Homestuck Kids

A/N: I really like Homestuck, but I don't think I could ever write a nice real fanfic for it. so instead you get my lovely Homestuck haiku's that I did during a library writing group.

Homestuck is not mine. It would be silly to think so.

* * *

Green flames ravaging

In the Land of Wind and Shade

The Heir of Breath breaths

* * *

In her every dream,

A nightmare she can't forget

The Witch of Space cries

* * *

They come from dead times,

The doomed die, and he lives on

The Knight of Time plans

* * *

She consults her orbs,

Her consorts shiver and quake

The Seer of Light

* * *

A/N2: I am planning on posting a hole bunch of these for the characters. I have several bunches done already, and I think I'll post those all now... (I should be in bed :V )

Please, let me know if there are any mistakes or syllable mess ups. Thank you!~ :)


	2. Homestuck Trolls

A/N: The Trolls this time! Some of these are a bit spoilery, but I warned you about that in the summery :)

(I forgot to say this last chap, but if you dissagree with what I have put for them, feel free to tell me. I wanna know what I messed up on/misinterpreted)

* * *

She knew from the start

The price they would have to pay

The Maid of Time flies

* * *

He dreams of fairies

And flying the skies above

The Page of Breath dies

* * *

His vision two-fold

The dead voices haunt his life

The Mage of Doom, blind

* * *

His blood, mutant red

His leadership, tested, tried

The Knight of Blood, lives

* * *

She pounces and plays

She hunts, kills, and ships her friends

The Rogue of Heart draws

* * *

She is calm, meddles

Her blood, rare, cannot save her

The Sylph of Space, rise

* * *

Her justice prevails

She is blind, but still sees all

The Seer of Mind

* * *

The vision eight-fold

She hates and pities her life

The Thief of Light schemes

* * *

His strength is too great

But serves him proud in his fight

The Heir of Void falls

* * *

His vacant dim eyes

Hide a mind of rage and hate

The Bard of Rage screams

* * *

His hidden loathing

Unloved, rejected, lonely

The Prince of Hope kills

* * *

She will abdicate

An empress without people

The Witch of Life dreams

* * *

A/N2: Thank you for giving this a read!~ Like I said, feel free to tell me of any mistakes and what not~ :3


	3. Kid's Exiles

A/N: The kid's Exiles this time. I think I'll try to get the exiles from the Trolls session done sometime soon.

The Guardians next I believe~

* * *

A war-weary life

Mayor, Vassal and Villein

Wayward Vagabond

* * *

A Parcel Mistress,

Now Peregrine Mendicant

A newly crowned queen

* * *

To uphold justice,

And now appointed to arms

Aimless Renegade

* * *

A Windswept Questant,

Once a Queen beloved by all

Now an Advisor

* * *

Once Prospit's White King,

He abdicates with his queen,

The Writ Keeper comes

* * *

A/N2: Short one this time. Then again, I don't want to shove them into one huge file. That would just be a pain in the arse to read.

Thanks for taking a look! :3


	4. Kid's Guardians

A/N: I think this will be all for tonight. I really need some sleep...

Maybe the Felt and/or Lord English next? Or the Midnight Crew? Hmmm...

* * *

A pastry baker

He tries his best for his son

Dad's strength served him well

* * *

A drinking mother,

Tries to connect to her girl

Mom fights on for her

* * *

An outrageous Dude

And with Lil' Cal in tow

Bro fought till the end

* * *

A first guardian

A good dog, a girl's best friend

Becquerel, saviour

* * *

A/N2: Thanks for reading~ :3 Any ideas on which bunch I should do next?


	5. The Felt

A/N: The Felt this time! The Midnight Crew ones to be posted soon~ (I'm afraid that I might have not done a very good job...I think Hearts Boxcars is the only one I'm really happy with XC )

* * *

The demon is here

But he has always been here

He is LORD ENGLISH

* * *

A first guardian

And skilled manipulator

He is called DOC SCRATCH

* * *

The banished Black Queen,

Her death would end all of life

She is the Snowman

* * *

A gang of pool sharks

With a mastery of time

The Felt, fifteen strong

* * *

A/N2: As you noticed, I didn't do seperate haiku's for the Felt members, minus Snowman. That's because...uh...I wouldn't really know what to put for the individual members. XC

Anyways, thank you for reading, and enjoying these silly things~ /heart 83


	6. The Midnight Crew

A/N: And here's the Midnight Crew~ :3 II'm not actually all that happy with these ones, and I really couldn't figure out enders for Droog or Boxcars... :(

* * *

A Dersite exile

Leader of the Midnight Crew

Spades Slick made this town

* * *

The best dressed member,

And the most responsible

Diamonds Droog, schemer

* * *

He hates time travel

But enjoys Gospel Singing

Hearts Boxcars, violent

* * *

Shortest of the four

The Crew's explosive expert

Clubs Duce, child like

* * *

A/N2: If anyone has better ideas for the endings of these ones, give a shout! Because mine...sorta suck XP

Thanks for reading and enjoying!~ /heart 83


	7. Kid's Consorts

A/N: Usually I have my only friend who is into Homestuck to check these, but he just went to bed, so I haven't had them checked for proper Haiku-ness. SORRY

* * *

From Secret Wizards,

To shameful Crumple Hatters

Salamanders, GLUB

* * *

They fear the Seer

In the Land of Light and Rain

The turtles, quiver

* * *

Naknak MY GLASSES

ARE TALKING TO ME! Naknak

Stupid Crocodiles

* * *

Her consorts unknown

The Witch of Space is alone

Blue Lizards, perhaps?

* * *

A/N2: I like the Crocodile one the best. :3 Totally showcases my talent.

Thanks for reading~ And enjoying~ /heart 83


	8. COMPLETELY SRS BUSINESSMEN 8D

A/N!: i ttly hope yuo enjoy! lik, read and reviews n stuff! :D

~*~*~*~xXxXxTHIS IS TTLY SERUS STUFFDS OK? ALSO THE PEOPLES R NOT MIN E ! OI HOPED YOU EJOYHS! 8D !xXxXx~*~*~*~

* * *

All of a sudden

The Daleks attacked

And changed the Haikus to Free Verse

And the kids

and living, not Gamzee, trolls were

transportalized

To Skias battle field.

Dave went

"Huh" and

Karkat swore,

Rose said something

In her gobbledy-gook

And Vriska tried to sneak away.

Terezi jumped onto Dave

And Karkat punched John.

Kanaya hugged Rose

And Sollux and Jade

stood around awkwardly

As Araida beat the crap out of Vriska.

They watched

As the Daleks wandered 'round

Screaming

"EXTERMINATE!"

Shooting at Prospitarians

And Dersites a like.

When suddenly

The TARDIS appeared

And the Doctor

And his companions

stepped out.

He made some comments

About race and space and condiments

Before he was directed

To the current problem

Which were steadily

Catching up to Jack

On the Murder-Meter.

The Doctor hmmmed and hawed

Calculated chances of survival

And got in a fight with Aradia

And Dave

Over the timelines.

Right as Amy

Started talking to Jade

And Rory

To John,

Someone yelled

In Sollux's ear

"JACK'S HERE!"

The Doctor was confused,

For he knew a Jack.

Amy said "huh?"

And Rory watched as weapons were produced.

The blind troll said "THAT WAS MY EAR! :C"

And the others went pale.

They all observed

As the Sovereign Slayer

Began wiping out Daleks

As someone muttered

"When will one of those tin cans

Just hit him?"

Soon the Daleks were gone,

Reduced to scrap

And with a crap eating smile

Stood Jack

On a pile.

But then the world then went fuzzy

And the kids and trolls disappeared

The Doctor contemplated this

And Amy and Rory

Dragged him into the TARDIS.

They watched on the screen

As they pulled away from the planet,

The Grimdarkness and Windy thing,

The Veil,

And debris and copies of planets.

Rory asked where they had been

But the Doctor couldn't answer

Because as soon as they left

He had forgotten!

Meanwhile, the trolls were fighting

Up in the veil.

And the kids were confused,

Spread out everywhere.

Until Dave mentioned something

"Where are my shoes?"

For Dave was standing there,

Without any footwear.

* * *

A/N2: HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! :B

I had the "Daleks attack, everyone dies" April fools idea...in the middle of October. I hope you don't mind that I invaded your emails with this stupid crud ;3;

I also apologize for any spelling mistakes...minus what is up at the top... . I was just mashing the keyboard.

Early post because I want to see/read reactions~ :B


	9. Jack and his friendminions

A/N: I'm glad people enjoyed(?) my April Fools thing :3 I had so much fun typing that out X3

Jack and everyone form the kids session this time~

* * *

Archagent of Derse

Became the Sovereign Slayer

Jack Noir, now Bec Noir

* * *

The Draconian

Dignitary is in charge

Of practical things

* * *

Decapitated

In a struggle with PM

Hemogenic Brute

* * *

A lover of hats

And easily distracted

The Courtyard Droll, cute

* * *

A/N2: I think I'm only going to post a few more before I'm done. The kids sprites posted tonight, I've started a file for misc Homestuck haikus (Hussie included), the monsters, and I may do a file for the trolls Lusii or w/e.

GOOD IDEA? :?


	10. Kid's Sprites

A/N: I think this will be it for tonight...I need to sleep, for tomorrow i get to eat cake! At a friends house! To celebrate his Wriggling Day! :D I made him a stupid HS card XB

Sorry, you don't care about that. Welp, this is the kids sprites.

* * *

First a Harlequin,

Then an urn of sacred ash

NannaSprite, joker

* * *

A beloved pet,

Then an Eldritch Princess doll

Jaspersprite, cryptic

* * *

In the doomed timeline

A dead crow and Lil Cal

Makes for a mistake

* * *

From the doomed timeline

He future self-prototyped

Davesprite, future tense

* * *

Her sad existence

The Green Sun in her vision

Jadesprite hates her life

* * *

A/N2: ...Davesprites was...uhm...I just put that so I could get this uploaded. BT

Enjoy!~ 83


End file.
